


Fallen Hero

by Code_Glitch



Category: Animator vs. Animation (Short Film 2006)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Confusion, Manipulation, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code_Glitch/pseuds/Code_Glitch
Summary: Good always overcomes evil, at least that's what everyone says.The Showdown, where the most... Chaos happens.In which the villain of the story is defeated, and the hero comes out victorious in any way possible.Or, it takes a different turn.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Fallen Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Timeline, takes place at the Showdown, also when the mouse got destroyed, the screen stayed, displaying the rest of the fight. That’s all the information you’ll get. =)

He was pushed back down, pressing against the gritty sands as they forced him down. He felt lightheaded, his mind zooming in and out of reality. He couldn’t think. The weights pressing down on him didn’t help with the situation, nor were the razor-sharp fangs that sunk into his body. He could feel the power inside him draining away at a steady pace, enough to render his powers non-existent, yet not enough to kill him. Sure, the codes that made up his powers are corroding away, but every time they regenerate, they are dissolved within seconds. He figured that it was those Virabots - those bright red spiders containing tons upon tons of malicious codes, those that took almost all of his powers to completely destroy one. He could feel them traveling through his codes, corroding away his entire being.

He peered up, slouched against the sandy floor. Through a sea of limbs and fangs, he could see the other six somehow making their way to here and jumping in front of him. They wasted no time, immediately attacking the Dark Lord. Dread filled from head to toe, he couldn’t let them, they would  _ die _ in mere seconds. Even if they survived for more than a few seconds, they couldn’t defeat him. He twitched, struggling under a horde of spiders as he tried to crawl out. He could feel energy sparking near the tips of his fingers, yet the supply of power was cut immediately as the Virabots pushed him back. 

Agonizing pain coursed through his codes, tearing through them as if tearing through paper. With each rip and slash through the core of his being, he could feel it a million times worse than just some physical injuries. The attacks are ripping through his codes, tearing him apart from the inside, striking against his mind. Each time he fought back, he was thrown back with double the force. The foreign codes clashed against his own, glitching and hurting him from inside. 

He fell limp, unable to move his limbs as the malicious codes completely immobilized him. He could feel the virus coursing through his veins, infecting his codes while he was completely exposed to them. He felt horrible, and the dread that had been with him just increased in size. His breathing quickened, the feeling of horror coiled around him like a cobra suffocating their prey. He felt like he had no control over anything, he couldn’t do anything, he was completely-

His train of thoughts were broken as he heard a distorted blitz, then an anguished cry of pain. He stared up, finding the Dark Lord stabbing Green right through the chest. The black and red blade impaled him through his chest, the virus within the blades immediately spreading to his codes as they started to eat away at the base of his being. He fell limp, the malicious codes tearing apart his fragile codes. Dread continued to writhe around him as he watched Yellow struggling in the Dark Lord’s grip. Blue attempted to tackle him, yet was futile as he just slashed at him while he was here, doing  _ nothing _ . He couldn’t move, he couldn’t help, he can only witness his ex-friend slaughtering them like nothing. They all fell, one by one, fading away from the world. He watched numbly, his dull white eyes darting from the Dark Lord and the Second Coming.

He could tell that he was just as horrified, bewildered, and angry as he was. Yet he was also frozen in confusion, anger, and horror. He could practically feel the other’s thirst for vengeance, for justice, to avenge his friends. A puzzled expression flashed across his face when the other spun around, reaching out for him. He wanted to shout, to warn him of the approaching danger behind him as the Dark Lord charged toward the Second Coming. Yet the words were stuck in his throat, he couldn’t find his voice as he watched him charged toward the Chosen One. He panicked, struggling and fighting against the foreign codes. His pale white eyes flickered with rage, sorrow, and horror as the glitched blade went right through his torso. 

Everything was a slow-motion to him. He watched as he fell, slamming against the sandy ground as the Dark Lord pulled his blade out. He reached out slowly, desperate to save him. Hot, crimson sparks exploded from his palms, throwing back the Virabots as he leaped up from his position. A wave of new found energy coursed through his veins, power flowing freely through his body. The familiar sense of adrenaline filled him as he lunged at the Dark Lord with only one goal in mind - to defeat him. And he was not going to fail.

Yet, despite all of this, he was stuck in uncertainty, questioning himself over and over and over again. Since when did he care for  _ them _ ? He and Dark had teamed up and killed, destroyed, and wiped out countless stick figures before. So why were  _ they _ an exception for him, yet not for the Dark Lord?

_ ‘Maybe it’s because they’re also a creation of Alan,’ _ It hit him like being slammed against the wall by Alan in the past.  _ ‘But so was the Dark Lord. Wh-’ _

He was suddenly pinned against the sandy floor, his head bumping against the hard, rocky ground as he realized he missed his attack. The Dark Lord had successfully evaded his punch and tackled him to the floor, pressing the glitched blade against his throat. His blazing red eyes locked onto his dull white ones. It was uncomfortable, almost like the feeling of someone staring right through your codes. The Chosen One flinched, yet not letting the minor movement interrupt their staring contest. 

He tore his gaze away from his enemy, immediately averting it toward the now corroding stick figure that lay motionless behind the Dark Lord. He struggled weakly, kicking and trying to shove the other off of him. The adrenaline has long faded from his veins, the feeling of emptiness and powerlessness overwhelmed his senses. His strength failed him, leaving him lying on the ground out of breath. He was sure that the damage within his codes would take days, or perhaps weeks to heal. And that would be too late. Dark suddenly shifted his weight, kneeing him in the stomach abruptly. He wheezed, pained gasps escaping his lips.

“Chosen,” He spoke, his voice deep with a hint of disappointment mixed with amusement.

“Dark.” He panted, hatred tainting his word. He glared into those piercing red eyes, unfazed. 

“I thought you’d do better,” He taunted, pressing the blade further against Chosen’s throat. A thin cut appeared on his skin, bright, crimson drops of blood stained the coal-black blade. The slash remained there, the wound unable to heal due to the lack of energy and power. 

His fingers twitched in anger, a scowl appeared on his face as a response began to form on his tongue. 

“If you didn’t use those stupid bots against me,” He retaliated. “Then I would’ve won.” 

Dark scoffed, rolling his eyes in disappointment. 

“There is no such thing as a fair fight, Chosen.” He spat, glaring into his eyes. The blade flickered, then faded as he stood up, towering over the other. 

“And I’m sure that you know it.” 

He narrowed his eyes, his lips pressed into a thin line as he regarded the statement. Sure, he does know that. And that might’ve been the first ever thing he learned when he was brought into this world by Alan. 

The Virabots gathered around Dark, some skittering forward and surrounding Chosen, sinking their fangs into his skin. 

“You’ve gone  _ soft _ , Chosen.” He hissed, crossing his arms. “And here I thought, you were with my plan.” 

Chosen struggled weakly, his eyelids drooping as tiredness washed over him. 

“He’s changed.” He choked out, fighting the overwhelming fatigue and weariness. “He changed, can’t you see?” 

He scoffed, his piercing gaze never leaving his tired ones. 

“So? That doesn’t change anything.” He spoke, gesturing to the still fading body of Second. “They’re all gone. Dead. Their codes are all wiped out. He would just create another one, just like him. He  _ doesn’t _ care.” 

Chosen opened his mouth, wanting to retaliate yet he couldn’t find his voice. He was stuck, thinking about his statement. A small voice in the back of his head urged him, telling him to yell the truth out at the other. Yet still, the words were stuck, his voice failed him when he needed them the most. Finally, he was able to whisper a small sentence, yet audible enough for Dark to glare at him with hatred and almost… amusement.

“That’s not true…” His whispered hoarsely, so quiet and fragile, unlike his usual tone. Dark blinked at him, his crimson red eyes swirling with hostility and… determination? He laughed coldly, sending chills down his spine as the world around them seemingly crumbled, leaving himself in an endless abyss of darkness.

“Oh really? You and I saw it, with our very own eyes. The creation of him. How he once again created another one, just to be his puppet.” Dark’s disembodied voice echoed around him, appearing from thin air. “We saw the fight, we saw him striking a deal with him. If he really changed,” 

He paused for a moment, letting the unpleasant silence between them. 

“Then he wouldn’t have let them come here.” 

Chosen gritted his teeth, pushing back the weariness within him as he fought to stay awake. 

“That’s because he couldn’t, Dark!” He yelled out at the emptiness, hoping for a response. 

“Or is it simply because he didn’t?” 

That immediately drowned out the other thoughts that were swirling in his head. He felt lightheaded, he was confused. He had helped him to try to defeat Dark, or was he just toying with him? Dark must be toying with him, he  _ must _ be trying to confuse him, to turn him on his own thoughts. 

“Well, you surely are a tough one. He changed, sure. But I don’t think he’ll want us back after we caused all those destruction on his previous computer. And the fact that you  _ failed to protect them. _ ” 

That felt like a bucket of ice cold water being dumped on his head, the tiredness he felt was immediately washed away, gone. 

“He’ll just create another one, even better than you to come after us. To avenge his little… Friends.” He spoke in distaste, emphasizing the word ‘friends’. Chosen remained silent, thoughts and questions clouding his mind as he the more he thought, considered, the more the confusion became.

“You see, I already knew it was only a matter of time before you turn on me.” He snarled. “I am supposed to be your enemy, you are supposed to fight me for eternity. We are enemies from the start, Chosen.” 

A sigh sounded from the emptiness as Chosen laid there, shocked and flooded by memories. 

“It’s in our codes, can’t you see? When you befriended me, I already knew that something else was going to happen. So I prepared for it. And just as I thought, you did.” 

He stopped abruptly, letting the silence take over. The darkness seemed to be constricting around him as he heard no more from Dark. He was panicking, he tried to push himself up, yet something invisible weighed down on him. He couldn’t move. 

He had never felt so tired in his life, so exhausted and out of energy. His eyelids drooped dangerously, the silence around him only added to the unbearable exhaustion. 

“You’re surely entertaining… Your powers are destructive… Perhaps…” Dark mused silently, motioning for another Virabot to sink its wickedly-sharp fangs into Chosen. He watched as the other’s consciousness faded away, drifting into the dreamscape. 

He chuckled, motioning for the spider-like entities to move away from the unconscious figure on the ground. Red dots covered the bite-wounds as the virus around it began slowly infecting him, spreading through the already damaged codes as they did their work. 

"Sleep tight, Chosen. Have unpleasant dreams."

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more...  
> =)


End file.
